Bofur
Bofur was a Dwarf of the late-Third Age. He is best known for being companions to Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf on the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug, along with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur. Biography Bofur was a descendant of the Dwarves of Rhudaur, but was not of Durin's Folk. He and his family hailed from the Blue Mountains. As such, they felt less strongly about the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug, more interested in the adventure than a home they'd never seen. Quest to Erebor While answering Thorin Oakenshield's quest to Erebor, Bofur went to the meeting at Bag End with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur. He accompanied Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and rest of Thorin's Company across Wilderland to the Lonely Mountain in order to reclaim the dwarves' treasure from the dragon Smaug. Following the dragon's demise, Bofur participated in and survived the Battle of Five Armies, receiving his fourteenth share of the treasure as agreed upon."''The Hobbit''" Later life Nothing is known about his life after the Battle of Five Armies. He may have lived into the early Fourth Age, but his exact death date is unknown. Portrayal in adaptations Rankin-Bass Bofur was voiced by Jack DeLeon in the Rankin/Bass version of The Hobbit. The Hobbit trilogy In the live action Hobbit film trilogy directed by Peter Jackson, Bofur is played by James Nesbitt. Bofur has an expanded role in the film compared to the book, serving as lookout when the company was resting in the Misty Mountains and captured by the Orcs. He gave Bilbo words of encouragement just before their capture when the latter was about to leave to return to Rivendell, wishing him good luck. However, they were captured before Bilbo could leave. At Bag End he played a flute, rather than a clarinet as stated in the book. He carries a mattock in Peter Jackson's films. In the films' continuity, Bofur's family were miners, and he and his cousin Bifur also dabbled in toy-making, crafting the wonderful mechanical toys that were so famous in Dale. Life in the Blue Mountains was difficult, but Bofur remained cheerfully optimistic. Bofur maintained a close but feisty relationship with his brother Bombur whom he often teased but always looked after. The studio released the following information about Bofur in the newly released and upcoming films: "Endearing and likable, Bofur has a disastrous tendency to state the obvious and blurt out things without thinking. With a love of music and a fine singing voice, Bofur delights in good food and good company and is unfailingly optimistic. Though not especially brave, he will do his best to help those in need, especially those he counts as friends. Along with his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur, Bofur joined the Quest for the Lonely Mountain partly to seek his fortune – and partly because he was told the beer was free." In ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'', Bofur is present at Bag End and participates in the unexpected party. Bofur later explains to Bilbo about Smaug, for which Bilbo faints afterwards, prompting Gandalf to sarcastically say "thanks a lot, Bofur". After the company left Bag End, and Bilbo realized he had forgotten his handkerchief, Bofur tossed him a wet rag, causing many of the other Dwarves to laugh. Once the company had reached Rivendell, Bofur tossed his brother Bombur a sausage, causing the bench he was sitting on to break, causing all the Dwarves to break out in laughter. When Bilbo was going to leave to Rivendell, Bofur attempted to convince him not to, however, realizing that Bilbo was truly homesick, he wished him the best of luck. however, Bofur pointed out to Bilbo that Sting was glowing. Bofur can later be seen fighting Orcs, and later fighting Orcs and Wargs along with the rest of the company. He eventually escapes Azog's forces in the pine forest due to the intervention of the Eagles. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, due to excessive partying the night before, Bofur oversleeps and is left behind in Lake-town when Thorin and Company leave for the Lonely Mountain, except for Fíli, Kíli and Óin, who have stayed behind as well because Kíli has become gravely ill from a poisoned orc arrow. In the evening, Kíli's wound grows worse and the Dwarves take refuge in Bard's home. Óin asks Bard if there is any Kingsfoil, which he knows to have healing properties. Bard says it's a weed they use to feed the pigs, so Bofur sets off to get some. Meanwhile, Bolg and a group of orcs arrive in Lake-town, searching for Thorin. Unintentionally, Bofur leads them to Bard's home and the orcs attack. Legolas and Tauriel arrive just in time to kill the orcs. When Bofur returns with the Kingsfoil, Tauriel uses it to tend to Kíli's wounds as Fíli, Oin and Bofur watch. In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, the four Dwarves are present when Smaug attacks Lake-town, after which they travel by boat to the Lonely Mountain, to rejoin the rest of the company. Bofur later fights in and survives the Battle of Five Armies along with many of his kinsman. Voice dubbing actors Other Bofur is an ally card in The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game, by Fantasy Flight games. He belongs to the Spirit sphere and his effect allows the player to use him straight from their hand to commit to a quest. Trivia *In the movie, Bofur plays the flute (as seen during the party at Bag End). *According to The History of The Hobbit by John D. Rateliff, in the never completed third revision of The Hobbit, Bofur, along with Bifur and Bombur were to become something like an honour-guard to Thorin. Such a change is already supported in several places of the book, including the fact that Bifur, Bofur and Bombur all arrive at Bag End at the same time as Thorin, and that they climb into the same tree as him when the company is attacked by Wargs and Goblins. * In LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game, he can mine for loot with his pickaxe. * He and Bombur and Bifur are the only member of the company who are not in the line of Durin’s Folk. Gallery Translations around the world References de:Bofur es:Bofur fr:Bofur it:Bofur nl:Bofur pl:Bofur ru:Бофур sk:Bofur Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters